


Un dolce riparo

by nyokoi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i might decide to translate this but don't count on it, there's no plot really it's just fluff, this is in italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyokoi/pseuds/nyokoi
Summary: Uno dei tanti lati positivi di avere un fidanzato è che non sei più costretto a dover sopportare il freddo da solo.





	Un dolce riparo

“Y-Yuto... È da un po' che siamo qui ad aspettare... Forse abbiamo perso l'autobus?”

“Speriamo di no, Yuya. Il prossimo passa tra dieci minuti e sinceramente non so se riusciremo a stare al freddo per così tanto tempo.”

Yuya si strinse al braccio di Yuto, tremando come una foglia. Era ormai da cinque minuti che erano seduti sulla panchina della fermata, intenti ad aspettare l'autobus – il quale probabilmente non sarebbe arrivato molto presto, considerato che erano arrivati in ritardo. Anche se erano in ritardo di solo un minuto, quella mancanza si provò comunque fatale.

Aspettare l'autobus per qualche minuto non è certamente un'impresa così ardua... almeno, non durante l'inverno. Con quattro gradi sottozero e neve mista a vento che sferzava la pelle come mille coltelli, quell'attesa si stava facendo decisamente più difficile del normale.

Anche se armati di piumino e sciarpa di lana, i due ragazzi stavano avendo molte difficoltà a sopportare il freddo.

“Yuto, sto... sto congelando...”

Tra i due, Yuya era quello che stava soffrendo di più il gelo, tremolando e battendo i denti.

“Dai Yuya, sopporta ancora un po'. Non manca molto.” Anche se nemmeno lui era esattamente nelle migliori condizioni, Yuto fece del suo meglio per rassicurare il suo partner. “Forza. Stringiti a me, così ti riscalderai un poco.”

“V-Va bene...” Yuya si strinse ancora di più a lui, affondando la guancia nella sua sciarpa viola.

“Va meglio così?”

“Sì... forse.” rispose Yuya. Era una bugia. Anche se la sciarpa di Yuto era abbastanza tiepida da dargli un certo sollievo, le sue mani non protette erano completamente esposte al freddo, il che rendeva inutile ogni tentativo di scaldarsi.

Pure Yuto se ne rese conto, dal modo in cui continuava a tremare – le sue dita in particolare – e in quel momento il suo sguardo cadde sulle sue stesse mani, che a differenza di quelle di Yuya erano protette da delle soffici muffole color viola scuro. Nonostante il vento gelido, mantenevano il calore alla perfezione.

...In questa situazione, c'era una cosa sola da fare...

Senza pensarci due volte, Yuto si sfilò le muffole e le porse a Yuya. “Prendi queste. Le ho tenute calde, quindi dovrebbero migliorare la situazione.”

Yuya le fissò intensamente, colpito da quel gesto altruistico. “Ma Yuto... Sono tue. Non posso rubartele.” L'ultima cosa che voleva vedere era Yuto patire il freddo a causa sua. “Posso resistere ancora per un po'. Non serve che tu...”

“Non ti preoccupare. Se ne hai bisogno, te le cedo volentieri.” Yuto si sciolse dalla stretta e prese le mani del compagno, portandole davanti al suo viso. “Non vorrei che ti prendessi un raffreddore. Sai che ho a cuore la tua salute, Yuya...” aggiunse mentre gliele infilò sulle mani, con un sorriso. “Vederti stare bene è più che sufficiente per me.” Detto questo, lo strinse a sé, per tenergli caldo.

“Va meglio così?”

Yuya sorrise, chiudendo gli occhi e affondando il mento nella sua soffice sciarpa.

“Molto meglio. Grazie, Yuto.”

In quel momento, Yuya sentì un rumore molto familiare provenire dalla strada. “Hm?” Alzò lo sguardo per vedere di cosa si trattasse... e dopo pochi secondi, notò il familiare colore arancione dell'autobus del ritorno.

“Ah!” Pure la scritta lo confermava: era l'autobus che avrebbero dovuto prendere qualche minuto prima. Quindi non erano loro ad essere arrivati in ritardo!

Yuya fu quasi commosso dal vederlo, il mezzo attraverso il quale si sarebbero salvati da quel freddo pungente... Dopo tutto quello che avevano sopportato, a Yuya quell'autobus parve una benedizione divina, una ricompensa per la loro perseveranza.

“I-Il braccio! Yuto, stendi il braccio!”

“Eh?” Non riuscendo a capire il perché di una tale reazione, Yuto si guardò in giro confuso per qualche secondo. Poi riconobbe il rumore del motore, e la reazione fu istintiva: al momento giusto, Yuto tese il braccio verso la strada, finché l'autista non fermò il mezzo davanti a loro, aprendo le porte.

“Non... Non ci credo.” Yuto era sconvolto dal loro colpo di fortuna. Non poteva crederci che l'autobus fosse arrivato davvero. “È un miracolo...”

“Yuto! Siamo salvi!” esclamò Yuya, che aveva un enorme sorriso in volto ed era quasi sul punto di piangere di gioia.

E così si concluse la loro prova di resistenza. Quella era sicuramente una delle più ardue imprese che avessero mai compiuto. Anche davanti alla disperazione, i due riuscirono a sopravvivere grazie alla loro collaborazione e e al loro coraggio... Non mollando mai, nemmeno davanti al peggio.

...O almeno, questo era ciò che passava per la testa di Yuya mentre saliva sull'autobus.

Dopo aver trovato dei posti in cui sedersi, i due si appoggiarono l'uno all'altro, tirando un sospiro di sollievo. Il peggio era passato.

“Ah, vero... Yuto, dovrei restituirti le tue muffole.”

“...Oh, non ce n'è bisogno. Puoi ridarmele dopo che siamo tornati a casa.”

“Sei sicuro?”

“Ma certo. Non vorrei che tu abbia freddo durante la strada del ritorno.”

Yuya sospirò, con un sorriso. L'altruismo di Yuto non era per niente una cosa da sottovalutare. Forse era per questo che lo amava così tanto... o forse era uno dei tanti motivi. “Grazie~” disse, stringendogli il braccio.

“Oh... P-Prego.” balbettò il moro, le sue guance rosa dall'emozione. Sentire Yuya vicino a lui gli dava una gioia così grande, che nemmeno il suo viso poteva rimanere impassibile.

Tuttavia, Yuya non notò quest'ultimo particolare... aveva già chiuso gli occhi. Ma la sua reazione gli fece comunque sfuggire una risatina affettuosa. Yuto era così carino quando era imbarazzato.~ Yuya si sentiva così fortunato ad essere fidanzato con lui.

Forse chiudere gli occhi era una scelta un po' pericolosa, perché correva il rischio di addormentarsi... ma non poteva farne a meno. In una situazione del genere, seduto al calduccio vicino a Yuto... non poteva non sentirsi rilassato.

Dopotutto, lui si fidava di Yuto... sapeva che l'avrebbe tenuto stretto, e che l'avrebbe svegliato al momento opportuno.

Sapeva che Yuto sarebbe sempre rimasto vicino a lui.

Sapeva che l'avrebbe sempre aiutato nel momento bisogno...

E sapeva che era pronto a fare lo stesso per lui.

E così, dopo qualche minuto, Yuya si assopì, immerso nei suoi pensieri e nel calore del suo amato.

**Author's Note:**

> Alzate la mano se amate questi due cuccioli~  
> Seriamente, è da un anno che seguo questa ship e ancora non me ne sono stancata. Yuya e Yuto stanno così bene insieme... si supportano a vicenda, e sono sempre disposti a condividere sia le loro gioie che i loro problemi. A mio parere è una delle ship migliori della serie!  
> Questa era una storiella cortissima scritta tanto per, ma sto lavorando ad una storia un po' più elaborata. Di sicuro mi ci vorrà molto tempo per finirla, ma per counterpartshipping, questo ed altro!  
> Ad ogni modo, grazie di aver letto questa fic. Sono aperta a critiche e suggerimenti di ogni tipo, quindi non esitate! Questa è solo la mia seconda fic quindi ho molta strada da fare, ma mi impegnerò per migliorare in futuro.


End file.
